


Crossing the Chasm

by georgerussell63



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Summer Love, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgerussell63/pseuds/georgerussell63
Summary: George's summer vacation changes for the better when he meets a boy from the other side of the gorge.





	Crossing the Chasm

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of finishing a work which I started writing instead of finishing another work.

The first thought that entered his mind when he saw his hut was ‘maybe I shouldn’t have been so cheap’. It wasn’t like he needed extreme luxury during his summer break, but secretly, he had hoped for something more comfortable than this. The cabin was made entirely of timbers, except for the foundation of stacked stones that made sure it was kept level on the hill it sat on. He put the key into the lock and turned it, the strong smell of wood welcoming him as he opened the door. At least it was quiet, apart from the sound of the river that ran nearby, a welcome gift in return for the hour he spent driving down the dirt road that led to this place. He dropped his bags on the worn sofa that stood against one of the walls, looking around the house he'd be staying in for the next few weeks. The entire thing consisted of three rooms, he found: the living room, the bedroom and the bathroom. The kitchen was incorporated into the living room, separated only by the fact that the floor there was made of tiles instead of wood. George wasn’t even surprised when he found out the Wi-Fi was so slow it might as well not be there in the first place, and he was about to spend all of his data on watching a YouTube video when he noticed a trail near the back of the house. It was a small strip of sand, most likely formed when frequent use prevented any grass from growing there, that ran parallel to the broad river. He locked the door when he left the house to investigate, even though there probably wasn’t anyone around to break in anyway.

The path was quite steep, with plants growing in every which way, leaving almost no room for the dirt road itself. There was a beauty to it – raw and barren – even with the grainy wind. The further George climbed, the lower the river ran, only meandering ever so slightly. Slowly but surely, it turned into a chasm, with the water cascading down over rocky outcrops in multiple waterfalls. After each waterfall, the river ran deeper than before, a never-ending swirl of white water, flowing swift and strong. It eddied around large rocks, so harshly George couldn’t make out any ripples. It was awe-inspiring, but George’s feet kept getting caught in tree roots and slipping on rocks, as his running shoes lacked the grip he needed. He was about to turn around when he saw someone on the other side of the ravine, with his back turned towards George.

“Hey! Hey!” he tried, but the brutal swell of the waterfall overpowered his voice.

He picked up a reasonably-sized rock, throwing it as hard as he could. It didn’t even reach the other side, instead hitting the rocks and tumbling down into the swirling water. But the sound proved enough to catch the attention of the person on the other side, and they locked eyes as soon as he turned around. There was too much of a gap in between them for George to make out any specific facial features, but the boy was tall, and George guessed they were around the same age, the other a little older, maybe. George waved his arms above his head, and he was thrilled to see his gesture being returned. The other boy took a small stone, got a knife out of his pocket and scratched something into it before propelling it through the air. He must be strong, George thought, because the piece of rock flew all the way over the ravine before landing in the bushes a few metres away from him.

He picked it up, noticing the letters that were carved into it;

_hi_

George wished he could answer in the same way, but there were two problems: one, he didn’t have a knife, and two, he wasn’t sure whether he had the strength to get a rock to the other side of the schism. The thought of having the other boy throw him his knife briefly crossed his mind, but that idea was probably even worse than it sounded. So he cupped his hands around his mouth, yelling as loudly as he could.

“Wait here!”

But again, his voice got drowned out by the sound of water tumbling down the rocks. The answer he received was a gesture much like an exaggerated shrug, so George just pointed at the ground rather aggressively and hoped he got the message across.

Surprisingly, the boy was still there when George returned with a bunch of rope and a roll of duct tape. He was sat on the edge of the rocky cliff, legs dangling, and even though he still couldn’t see his exact facial features, George knew he was watching him closely. George quickly got to work, taping the rope to the smallest rock he could find. He took a run and threw the rock as hard as he could, astonished to see it reach the other side. The line bridged across the ravine as George tied his side around a tree and the other boy mimicked him. George took a pencil out of his pocket, scribbling a message on a piece of paper;

_Hello, my name is George._

After folding the note and putting both the note and the pencil in an empty playing card box he’d found lying around the hut, he attached the box to the carabiner he’d taken from his keyring. He clipped the snap hook onto the rope and raised the string around his tree so it slid all the way down to the other side, where the boy took the hook off and opened the box.

George felt his heart rate increase as the other read his message, took the pencil and wrote something before sending the box back. He took the piece of paper and read what was written on it;

_Hi George! My name is Alex :)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
My Tumblr is georgerussel63, writing advice and requests are always welcome (I don't do NSFW).


End file.
